Chuck gegen zivile Verluste 603
by Lea Meadow
Summary: Chuck ist immer noch nicht ist Selbst, leider ist Lester noch ganz der Alte.


Chuck versus civilian casualties 6.03

Chuck gegen zivile Verluste 6.03

Das große Problem des neuen Intersects war die Art der Programmierung. Früher wurden die meisten Daten in Bildern komprimiert und über das Sehzentrum direkt ins Gehirn geleitet. Dieser Vorgang war auch immer noch unumgänglich, doch wie sollte ein untercover Agent auf diese Weise aktiviert werden? Es wurden verschiedene Methoden erprobt, doch Doktor Rita Heller fand schließlich die einfachste und effektivste Lösung. Sie aktivierte die gewünschten und bereits vorinstallierten Intersectprogramme mittels einer kurzen Abfolge von Tönen. Man musste nichts weiter tun als den gewünschten Agenten anzurufen und die Tonabfolge abspielen. Simpel, effektiv, genial. Doktor Heller war immer noch begeistert von Ihrem Einfall. Um sicher zu gehen das keiner Ihrer Versuchspersonen einen Anruf einfach ignorierten, implantiere Sie im Unterbewusstsein den Drang beim klingeln eines Telefons sofort ran zu gehen. Die einfachsten Ideen waren eben doch die Besten. Sie sinnierte noch über ihre Genialität als ihre Assistentin Jodi sie aus den Gedanken riss.

„Doktor? Wir wären dann so weit." Jodi war eine dieser jungen aufstrebenden Talente voller Tatendrank und Engagement. Doktor Heller hasste sie. Aber gute Leute ohne Privatleben waren nicht so leicht zu finden wie man glaubte.

„Gut Jodi. Dann wollen wir mal. Ladys und Gentleman wir fangen an. Sind alle auf Ihrem Posten?"

Die Einsatzzentrale war mit den besten Wissenschaftlern und Computerexperten der CIA besetzt und Alle hörten auf ihr Kommando. Naja, fast Alle. Doktor Heller warf einen Blick über die Schulter. General Beckman stand direkt hinter ihr und beobachtete sie streng. Die Frau war die Pest. Nicht das ihre Anwesenheit irgendetwas ändern würde. Rita nickte ihr siegessicher zu. Alles würde perfekt laufen, sie hatte es im Gefühl.

„Dann fangen mir mal an."

Absatz.

Das schlimmste war das er nicht versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Das war so gegen Chucks Natur das es Sarah Volkommen verrückt machte. Das erste Mal seit Tagen das sie sich sahen und Chuck behandelte sie wie eine Fremde. Beckman hatte sie gewarnt, doch nicht davor wie schlimm es sein würde. Sie befanden sich auf einer Geschäftsparty in New York, doch laut der CIA waren die „Geschäfte" die hier abgeschlossen wurde von recht spezieller Art. Waffendeals, Drogenhandel und was den Reichen und Mächtigen sonst noch so einfiel um sich auf möglichst Illegale Weise die Zeit zu vertreiben. Einer von ihnen war Sven Gustafsson, der hier und heute einen der größten Deals seiner Laufbahn als Schmuggler tätigen wollte. Zumindest waren das Sarahs Informationen. Ihre Aufgabe klang einfach: auf Gustafsson warten, ihn beobachten, sehen mit wem er Handelte und ihn dann zusammen mit seinem Geschäftspartner verhaften. Doch irgendwas sagte ihr das mehr dahinter stecken musste. Sie versuchte noch einmal Blickkontakt mit Chuck herzustellen, doch vergebens. Er sah sich im Raum um und schenkte weder ihr noch dem Drink in seiner Hand Beachtung. Sie versuchte es mit Konversation. „Und es gibt keine Bilder von Gustafson? Nur seine ungefähre Beschreibung?"

Endlich sah Chuck sie an, doch sein Blick war eher ärgerlich. „Nein. Wie gesagt, er ist was das betrifft immer sehr Vorsichtig. Warum sind sie noch gleich hier?"

Eine mittlerweile wohl bekannte Stimme drang aus den winzigen Mikros die sie trugen. „Sie sind nur hier um Zeuge eurer großartigen Arbeit zu sein Charles. Lass dich durch sie nicht ablenken."

Sarah knirschte mit den Zähnen, diese Doktor Heller war in erster Linie für all Das verantwortlich und sie würde sie auch zur Verantwortung ziehen, so war ihr Gott helfe. Nervös trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf den Tresen der Bar an der sie standen. Es konnte doch nicht sein das Chuck sie überhaupt nicht erkannte.

„Walker, reißen sie sich zusammen." Auch diese Stimme war gut bekannt, stammte aber von General Beckman. Sie benutzte einen eigenen Kanal den weder Chuck noch Doktor Heller hören konnte.

„Entschuldung General."

Um sich zu beruhigen wechselte Sarah einen Blick mit Casey der wie gewohnt den Barkeeper mimte. Doch ihr alter Partner hatte seine eigenen Probleme.

Absatz.

Victor. Victor war bestimmt ein Russe, oder hatte zumindest russische Vorfahren. Casey war sehr stolz auf seinen eingebauten Russen-Radar und bei diesem Typen schlug er heftig aus. Er konnte den blonden Agenten einfach nicht ausstehen und zwar nicht nur weil der einen halben Kopf größer war als er. Nein, es war die Art Mensch im Allgemeinen, dumm und brutal. Normalerweise stellte diese Sorte kein Problem für Casey dar, normalerweise hatten sie aber auch keinen Supercomputer im Kopf. Victor war der perfekte Barkeeper, er kannte die Rezepte aller Drinks auswendig, flirtete mit den Kundinnen und zeigte geheucheltes Interesse was ihm bisher einen schönen Batzen Trinkgeld eingebracht hatte. Dennoch beobachtete er den Eingang mit Adleraugen und hatte jeden Neuankömmling genau im Blick. Zu Beginn der Mission hatte man ihnen erklärt das so bald dem Intersects ein Befehl gegeben wurde die drei „Testpersonen" nur noch auf ihre Aufgabe fixiert waren. In ihrem Denken war kein Platz mehr für Gefühle wie Angst oder Verunsicherung. Auch Erinnerungen an ihr Leben, oder sogar wer sie selbst waren… puf. Einfach weg. Für Casey klang das nach übler Gehirnwäsche, trotzdem fragte er sich ob es vielleicht funktionieren könnte. Wenn dieser Victor die Agentenarbeit genauso gut erledigte wie den Job als Barkeeper war Amerika sicher. Sicher vor allem, außer vor Victor und den Leuten die ihn Programmierten. Früher hatte Casey der Regierung bedingungslos Vertraut. Doch im Laufe der Zeit hatte er lernen müssen das auch die Leute an der Spitze Fehler machten, verrat begannen oder schlicht und einfach Idioten waren. Apropos… wo war eigentlich Morgan?

Absatz

Morgan sah zu Chuck und Sarah rüber, die an der Bar standen. Chuck schien Sarah total zu ignorieren, was eine echte Leistung war, denn sie trug ein Kleid dessen Dekolletee irgendwo am Bauchnabel endete. Er war so cool und selbstsicher das es schwer fiel zu glauben dass es sich immer noch Chuck Bartowski handelte. Morgan fühlte sich an den Film „Die Körperfresser" erinnert, nur war das hier viel grusliger. Ein dicker Typ mit Fliege grabschte sich das fünfte Kanapee von Morgans Tablett und erinnerte ihn daran dass er eigentlich kellnern sollte. Seine „Partnerin" auf dieser Mission war Andrea. Er kannte nur ihren Vornahmen, doch glaubte in ihr die Frau zu erkennen die sich nachts mit Chuck im Bye More getroffen hatte. Sie servierte gerade Drinks und balancierte mit dem vollen Tablett wie eine Tänzerin zwischen den Gästen. Immer wieder warf sie verstohlene Blicke Richtung Eingang, auf der Suche nach ihrer Zielperson. Fast wie aufs Stichwort betrat Sven Gustafsson den Raum. Sie hatten nur seine ungefähre Beschreibung, doch die genügte. Er war klein, sogar für Morgans Verhältnisse, sein kurzer Stoppelbart war strohblond und er trug eine dicke Brille mit getönten Gläsern. Rechts und links von ihm gingen zwei Schlägertypen bei Fuß. Der fette Typ mit Fliege neben Morgan stopfte noch schnell eine Kanapee in sich hinein und hob dann eine Hand zum Gruß. „Sven! Da sind sie ja endlich."

Gustafsson schien über die lautstarke Begrüßung nicht erfreut, erwiderte aber den Gruß.

„Wer ist der Dicke?" Morgans Frage war eigentliche an sein Team gerichtet, doch Andrea, die plötzlich neben ihm stand beantwortete sie:

„Erik Foster. Bekannter Auktionator, geboren in Houston, Texas. Vater und Mutter tot, Familienstand: ledig. Keine Straftaten oder sonstige Einträge" Sie spulte diese ganzen Informationen wie ein Roboter herunter und Morgan war sich sicher das auch die anderen Beiden sofortigen zugriff auf Erik Fosters Akte hatten. Dieser neue Intersect war schon der Wahnsinn, der Wahnsinn und verdammt gruselig. Gustafsson und Foster verließen in Begleitung der zwei Schläger den Saal. Chuck und Sarah klebten an ihren Fersen und auch Casey und dieser Victor verließen ihren Posten an der Bar. Andrea drückte Morgen ihr Tablett in die Hand und lief ebenfalls hinter ihnen her. In seiner Verzweiflung drückte er den erst besten zwei Personen die Drinks und die leicht zerquetschten Kanapees in die Hand.

„Tut mir Leid... wir streiken. Ja, genau. Die Gewerkschaft der Kellner und Barkeeper hat soeben den Streik ausgerufen. Alle macht dem Folk und so…"

Er eilte hinter Andrea in den Fahrstuhl und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die zwei Männer denen er die Tabletts in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Waren das…? Konnten das…? Nein, nie und nimmer. Sogar wenn sie wieder da wären, das Wachpersonal hätte sie doch niemals hier herein gelassen. Oder?

Absatz

Erik Foster war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens eines Gesetzestreuer Bürger gewesen, wenn man mal von den zwei Strafzetteln wegen Falschparkens absah. Seitdem er seinen alten Collegfreund Sven wieder getroffen hatte, änderte sich das jedoch. Sven war Jemand der sich auf die Beschaffung außergewöhnlicher Kunstgegenstände und anderer Sammlerobjekte spezialisierte hatte und wenn er keine Käufer für den ein oder anderen Gegenstand fand, kam er zu ihm. Erik machte sich keine Illusionen darüber "wie" Sven an die Gegenstände kam. Sicher ging er ein großes Risiko ein wenn er heiße Ware versteigerte, aber es war so aufregend und Aufregung war in Erik Fosters Leben bis dahin eher eine Seltenheit gewesen. Hinzu kamen beträchtliche Profite die das ein oder andere Risiko schnell vergessen machten. Erik führte seinen alten Freund und dessen Begleiter in sein Büro das pur ein Stockwerk höher war. Sven, der noch nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen war, kam gleich zur Sache. Er stellte einen schwarzen Koffer auf Eriks Schreibtisch und öffnete ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Erik mein Lieber, Heute habe ich etwas ganz besonderes für dich." Er wickelte eine kleine Statue aus einem schwarzen Tuch, die Erik stark an eine Halloweenmaske erinnerte. Falls er sich aber nicht sehr irrte, war diese aus purem Gold.

„Ist das Gold? Du meine Güte die muss ein Vermögen wert sein."

Svens Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. „Ist sie, aber nicht wegen des Goldes. Was du hier siehst ist weit aus mehr wert als das Material aus dem sie gemacht wurde, sie…"

„Ist das Gold?" Eine blonde Frau platze ins Zimmer. Sie trug ein Kleid das der Fantasie nicht viel zu tun gab und sie war ganz offensichtlich betrunken. Torkelnd kam sie ihnen entgegen und Gustafsson sah seine zwei Bodyguards wütend an, von denen Keiner auch nur den Versuch unternahm sie aufzuhalten. „Echtes Gold. Schatz schau dir das an."

„Das ist ein Privates Verkaufsgespräch, wenn sie bitte…" Erik wollte die Betrunkene so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Büro haben, vor allem da Sven immer grimmiger schaute. Zum Glück kam ihr Begleiter zur Hilfe. „Entschuldigen sie. Das war wohl ein Glas zu viel."

Er wollte sie zur Tür buxieren, doch sie entzog sich seinem Griff und stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße. Sie fiel auf einen der Bodyguards, der sie nur all zu gerne auffing. Sie kicherte während ihr Freund sie endlich mit sich nach draußen zog.

Absatz

Vor der Tür sprachen Chuck und Sarah fast gleichzeitig in die Mikros ihrer Armbanduhren.

„Zwei Bodyguards…"

„…schwer bewaffnet, einer zumindest nach dem was ich fühlen konnte. Die Wanze ist wie geplant platziert..."

Sarah hatte nicht vor bei dieser Mission auf der Ersatzbank zu sitzen. Zwar ging es ihr in erster Linie darum Chuck zu retten, doch konnte sie nebenbei noch beweisen dass ein Agent ohne Supercomputer ebenso effizient war, konnte das Chuck nur nützen.

Doktor Hellers kritische Stimme Antwortet. „Gut. Andrea und Victor übernehmen ab jetzt, ziehen sie sich zurück. Agent Casey und… wie hieß der Andere noch mal? Sie wissen schon, der Kleine, ach ja…und Agent Grimes: ist auf dem Dach alles bereit?"

Absatz

„Alles bereit Mam und machen sie sich keine Gedanken, ich vergesse ihren Namen auch öfter."

Morgan drehte sich zu Casey um, der gerade den bewusstlosen Hubschrauberpiloten der Sven Gustafsson her geflogen hatte, außer Sichtweite zog. Der Mann wurde mit zwei Betäubungspfeilen ins Reich der Träume geschickt und würde für eine Weile schlafen. Falls Sven, oder einer seiner Leibwächter versuchen würde auf dem Weg zu fliehen auf dem sie gekommen waren, würden sie nicht weit kommen.

„Diese Frau ist doch unmöglich, wer glaubt sie eigentlich wer sie ist?"

Casey lud seine Waffe durch. „Unsere leitende CIA-Vorgesetzte und so gut wie tod wenn Sarah sie erst einmal in die Fingern bekommt."

Diesen Gedanken hatte Morgan auch schon und er ließ ihn nachts besser schlafen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt."

„Abwarten."

„Super."

Casey sah auf die Uhr und war überrascht dass es Morgan ganze dreiundsechzig Sekunden schaffte zu schweigen.

„Casey ich wollte Dir etwas sagen."

Casey grunzte um zu sagen dass er zuhörte.

„Ich habe deiner Tochter einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

Die Stille die daraufhin eintrat war ohrenbetäubend und Morgan trieb es den Angstschweiß ins Gesicht.

„Das schlimmste ist ich habe es völlig falsch gemacht. Ich hätte mir zuerst deine Erlaubnis einholen sollen…"

Wieder grunzte Casey, nur konnte Morgen nicht sagen ob es ein: Da hast du allerdings recht, oder ein: ich bringe dich gleich um, Grunzen war.

„Außerdem hatte ich nicht einmal einen Ring. Wir waren in Lebensgefahr und ich dachte wir würden sterben. Da bekam ich Panik und hab sie einfach gefragt und… und alles verdorben. Sie meinte sie brauche Bedenkzeit und ist zu ihrer Mutter und… Hat sie zufällig mit dir darüber gesprochen?"

Casey starrte ihn an und schien bis zwölf zu zählen bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Nein hat sie nicht, leider. Hast du versucht mit ihr darüber zu sprechen?"

„Nein. Es war so viel los mit Chuck und so. Außerdem wollte ich sie nicht bedrängen. Hast du einen Rat für mich?"

„Frag sie noch einmal, aber diesmal richtig. Meine Tochter verdient einen ordentlichen Antrag mit Ring und allem."

„Geht klar, Ring und allem. Vielleicht weiße Tauben die aufsteigen, ja…"

Morgan war erleichtert. Er hatte Caseys Segen, zumindest war er noch am leben und hatte auch noch alle seine Zähne im Mund.

„Vielleicht warte ich mit dem Antrag noch bis wir Chuck aus dieser Sache raushaben. Ich glaube der Stress tut mir nicht gut, ich sehe schon Gespenster. Du erratest nie wen ich dachte vorhin im Festsaal zu sehen…"

Absatz

Lester war sehr stolz auf seinen Plan. Er wartete bis Chuck und Sarah im Fahrstuhl verschwunden waren, dann schob er den Servierwagen um die Ecke. „Also gut Jeff, wir machen es wie besprochen."

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Wir wissen doch gar nicht wer diese Typen sind." Jeff war nicht ganz so euphorisch.

„Es sind Feinde unseres geliebten Landes. Mehr müssen wir nicht wissen. Hör zu, Chuck und Morgen sind wieder im Spionagegeschafft und wenn wir nicht wieder zurück ins Buy More wollen, müssen wir ihnen beweisen dass wir diesen Spionkram auch drauf haben. Morgen bis hier her zu verfolgen und uns als Gäste hier herein zu schmuggeln hat doch schon einmal erstklassig funktioniert."

„Ja, aber diese Kerle sind wahrscheinlich bewaffnet und wir…"

„Sind bestens vorbereitet. Wir sehen doch jetzt aus wie Servicepersonal und wenn wir ihnen dieses kostenloses Prickelwasser servieren werden sie nie auf den Gedanken kommen das wir eine vierfache Dosis Schlaftabletten hineingemischt haben. Zum Glück verschreibt die dir dein Arzt immer noch."

„Eigentlich ist er kein richtiger Arzt…"

„Egal, klopf an."

Absatz

Doktor Heller sah auf die Uhr, alles lief gut. Victor würde sich zusammen mit Andrea als Servicepersonal verkleiden und sich so zutritt zu Fosters Büro verschaffen. Zwei Intersects waren mehr als genug um mit Gustafsson, seinen zwei Leibwächtern und diesem Fettsack fertig zu werden. Um ihren guten Willen zu zeigen hatte sie es sogar so eingerichtet dass Charles diesmal aus der Schusslinie blieb.

„Äh, Mam ich glaube wir haben da ein Problem. Zwei Kellner haben soeben vor unserem Team den Raum betreten."

„Was?"

Absatz

„Wir haben keinen Champagner bestellt. Verschwinden sie, auf der Stelle." Sven Gustafssons Nerven waren in den letzten Tagen stark beansprucht worden. Immer wieder hatte er das Gefühl gehabt beschattet zu werden. Nicht das einer dieser zwei Idioten aussah als könnten sie ihm wirklich Ärger machen.

„Jetzt kommen sie schon, einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul und Prost."

Der kleine Inder wollte Big Ben ein Glas Champagner einflössen, woraufhin der Leibwächter seine gewaltigen Pranken um dessen Hals legte.

„Hey, Pfoten weg." Der blonde Kerl wollte seinem Kollegen zu Hilfe kommen, was ihm einen Boxhieb von Bruno einbrachte. Gustafsson befürwortete es wenn seine Bodyguards ab und zu Luft abließen und Big Ben hätte wohl auch die gesamte Luft aus dem Inder gelassen wäre nicht ein dritter Kellner aufgetaucht. Ein kleiner Bärtiger platze in den Raum.

„Jeff, Lester was macht ihr hier?! Tut mir wirklich Leid Sir, die Beiden haben sich im Raum geirrt. Gutes Personal zu finden ist die Hölle…"

„Boss, der Champagner sieht komisch aus. Da schwimmen irgendwelche Tabletten drin." Bruno war vielleicht nicht der Hellste aber auch Gustafsson roch den Braten.

„Das ist eine Falle, knallt sie ab."

Absatz

Für Morgan bewegte sich die ganze Welt in Zeitlupe. Wieder einmal, langsam hatte er genug davon. Er sah zu wie die zwei Schläger ihre Waffen zogen und das Dickerchen Foster unter seinem Schreibtisch Deckung suchte. Durch die von Sarah angebrachte Wanze hatte er Lesters Stimme gehört und ihm war klar geworden das er wohl doch nicht unter Halluzinationen litt. Er hatte diese zwei Volldeppen retten wollten und nun würde er wegen ihnen draufgehen. _Selbst Schuld Grimes. Warum machst du auch so einen Unsinn. _

„Morgan, runter." Das war Sarahs Stimme und Morgan gehorchte ihr augenblicklich. Über sich hörte er die Kugeln fliegen. Einer von Gustafssons Leibwächtern brach neben ihm auf dem Boden zusammen, dochder Andere hatte eine Geisel genommen.

Absatz

„Aus dem Weg, oder ihr unfähiger Kollege wird als erster dran glauben."

Sven Gustafsson drückte seinen Aktenkoffer fest sich, während sein Leibwächter Lester wie eine Puppe vor sich hielt und ihn als lebenden Schutzschild benutze. Sarah war zusammen mit Chuck sofort zurückgekommen als klar wurde das etwas schief gelaufen war. Wenigstens war Morgan unverletzt, doch wie sie Lester aus dieser Situation unbeschadet heraus bekommen wollten wusste sie beim besten willen nicht.

„Zivile Verluste sind nicht immer zu vermeiden. Hindern sie Gustafsson an der Flucht, das ist ein Befehl Charles."

Hellers Worte klangen wie Donnerschläge in Sarahs Ohren. Chuck würde das nicht tun, er würde… doch sie sah wir er ziel nahm.

„Chuck, nein!" Sie sprang und wollt seine Waffe zur Seite reißen, doch zu spät er schoss und traf genau. Die Kugel durchschlug Lester und streckte auch Big Ben nieder. Zusammen blieben sie regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Während Charles noch immer mit Sarah um seine Waffe rang, nutzte Gustafsson die Zeit zur Flucht.

Charles packte Sarah am Arm. „Tu das nie wieder." Er sah aus als hätte er sie am liebsten geschlagen.

Andrea, Victor und Casey stiessen hinzu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies Charles in Begleitung der anderen beiden Intersects den Raum. Es war klar wohin Gustafsson wollte: auf das Dach zu seiner Fluchtmöglichkeit. Morgan und Casey rollten Gustafssons riesigen Leibwächter von Lester. Casey winkte Sarah fort.

„Geh, wir kümmern ums um den Idioten. Hilf Chuck."

Das lies sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, doch keiner der Drei gedachte auf sie zu warten. Sarah trat gegen die Fahrstuhltür als diese sich vor ihr schloss. Chuck würde den Kerl umbringen und zwar nur weil dieses Miststück in ihrer Zentrale irgendwelche Befehle in einen Computer eingab. Sie raffte ihr Kleid hoch und stieß die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf. Sie musste etwas tun, doch was? So schnell sie konnte rannte sie Richtung Dach, doch sie würde zu spät kommen, das wusste sie. Sie nahm ihr Handy und wählte. Sie hatten vereinbart das nur in einem absoluten Notfall zu tun, doch für sie war das hier ein Notfall.

„Hi, kannst du Chuck anwählen? Sie werden ihn Jemanden töten lassen wenn du es nicht schaffst… Versuch es einfach."

Absatz

Charles und sein Team betraten das Dach. Gustafsson saß bereits in seinem Hubschrauber und hatte den Motor gestartet. Ganz offensichtlich brauchte er keinen Piloten um ihn zu fliegen. Charles richtete seine Waffe auf den Hubschrauber der langsam abhob. Sein Befehl war es die Zielperson an der Flucht zu hintern und das würde er auch tun, welchen unterschied machte es ob lebend oder tod. Als er gerade auf den Tank der Maschine zielte, klingelt sein Telefon. Seine zwei stärksten Impulse rangen miteinander, den seinen Auftrag auszuführen und den sofort an sein Handy zu gehen. Mit der rechten Hand zielte er weiterhin, während er mit der linken sein Telefon ans Ohr hielt. Die Töne die er hörte waren anders als gewöhnlich. Sie hatten eine Melodie und lösten eine Erinnerung an seine Kindheit aus. Damals, als er zusammen mit Morgan auf den Eiswagen gewartet hatte. Es war das Selbe melodische Klingeln und lies ihn blaues Wassereis auf der Zunge schmecken. Er senkte die Waffe und fragte sich wie er wohl auf dieses Dach gekommen war.

Absatz

Chuck blickte nach rechts, Victor blinzelte verwirrt und schien seine Gehirnzellen zusammen zu rufen. Chuck blickte nach links: auch Andrea erging es nicht besser, sie starte ihn verunsichert an, als hätte sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen. Chuck tat das was er in stressigen Situationen und nahe einer Panikattacke immer tat. Er Lächelte und versuchte Konversation zu machen. „Hi, schöner Abend heute, was?" Dann gewann die Panik überhand. Er drehte sich um und rannte wie der Teufel. Für Andrea war das Gefühl nicht zu wissen wo sie war bereits Gewohnheit, daher nahm sie die Situation eher gelassen hin. Victor griff auf seine übliche Reaktionsweise zurück, Wut.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los!"

Absatz

In der Zentrale herrschte helle Aufregung. Es wurde hektisch nach dem Fehler gesucht und mehrere Computerexperten hämmerten aus purer Verzweiflung gegen die empfindliche Hardware. Doktor Heller war nahe eines hysterischen Anfalls.

„Was ist passiert, wieso haben wir keine Verbindung mehr mit den Testpersonen?"

„Irgendjemand hat ein Störsignal gesendet." Jodi versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, wofür sie Doktor Heller nur umso mehr hasste.

„Störsignal? Was für ein Störsignal? Wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Zurückverfolgen, sofort!"

Ein leises Hüsteln erklang hinter Doktor Heller. „Gibt es Probleme?" General Beckman klang fast ehrlich Besorgt.

Rita Heller schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor sie sich der kleinen Frau zuwendete.

„Probleme? Nicht doch, soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Kinderkrankheiten, nichts weiter. Das Programm wird gleich neustarten und alles ist in Ordnung. Jodi! Wählen sie die Drei an, sofort."

Absatz

Chuck rannte zum Treppenhaus, er stieß die Tür auf und hätte schwören können ein „uff" dahinter zu hören, doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er wollt nur hier weg. Sarah rieb sich die Nase und brauchte einen Moment um sich darüber klar zu werden das es Chuck war der ihr die Tür ins Gesicht geknallt hatte.

„Chuck!"

Als er seinen Namen hörte blieb er stehen und sah noch oben. Über ihm beugte sich Sarah über das Geländer. Das Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und Chuck glaubte ein Engel zu sehen. Sofort ändert er die Richtung und rannte die Stufen hinauf. Sarah kam ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn als sie auf einander trafen.

Absatz

Andrea und Victor hingegen wussten immer noch nicht recht wie sie hier was sie tun sollten und entschieden sich dafür erst einmal das Dach zu verlassen. Im Gegensatz zu Chuck entschieden sie sich allerdings für den Fahrstuhl. Noch seinem ersten Wutausbruch stellte sich Victor als recht gesprächig heraus.

„Eigentlich sollte ich ja im Bau sitzen. Bewaffneter Raubüberfall und Totschlag. Wobei ich beim Todschlag eigentlich auf aktive Sterbehilfe plädiert hatte. Wer sich mir in den Weg stellt muss Todessehnsucht haben. So sah ich das jedenfalls.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich mit einem „pling" und die Beiden stiegen ein.

„Und bei Dir?" Victor starrte die hübsche Brünette fragend an. „Wie haben sie dich drangekriegt?"

„Nervenzusammenbruch."

„Wegen so was sperren sie dich doch nicht ein."

„Wenn du dabei ein Einkaufcentrum niederbrennst, zwei Polizisten krankenhausreif prügelst und einen gestohlenen Streifenwaage in einen Gucci-Shop donnerst, dann schon."

Absatz

Während sie im Fahrstuhl von sanfter Musik beriesselt wurden, drängte sich in Victor eine Frage auf.

„Wieso Gucci?"

„Ich mag Gucci."

Die Musik brach plötzlich ab und an ihrer Stelle erklangen schrille, elektronische Pieptöne die sich geradewegs in ihren Verstand zu bohren schienen. Andrea und Victor pressten sich die Hände auf die Ohren und versuchten verzweifelt ihr Gehör zu schützen.

Als sich die Fahrstuhltür im Fourier öffnete, waren der Gewaltverbrecher und die Psychopathin verschwunden und an ihrer stelle verließen zwei voll funktionsfähige Agenten die Kabine.

Absatz

Chuck löste sich ungern von seiner Frau, doch er brauchte Antworten.

„Was ist geschehen, wieso bin ich…?"

„Ellie. Sie hat…warte."

Sarah gab ihm ihr Telefon und Chuck war überglücklich Ellies Stimme dadurch zu hören.

„Chuck, bist Du dran? Wir haben leider nicht viel Zeit Bruderherz. Sarah hat mich um Hilfe gebeten als klar war das Jemand den Intersect in deinem Kopf manipuliert hat. Das Störsignal das ich gesendet habe ist noch nicht ausgereift. Es wird das Programm nur für ein paar Minuten unterbrechen können."

„Kannst du dieses Signal verbessern und zwar bald. Heller arbeitet bereits an einem Update und ich weiß nicht welche Wirkung es auf mich haben wird.

„Ich arbeite dran, hab keine Angst, wir…"

„Ich habe keine Angst, ihr seid ja bei mir." Chuck küsste Sarah und wünschte sich dieser Moment im Treppenhaus könnte ewig dauern, doch natürlich verging er viel zu schnell. Sein Telefon klingelte und allein der Klingelton lies das unterbrochene Programm in seinem Kopf weiterlaufen.

„Chuck?" Sarah wusste es als sie ihm in die Augen sah. Das Programm war wieder aktiv. Sogar seine Stimme war anders.

„Mission gescheitert. Zielperson entkommen. Mögliche zivile Opfer, noch nicht bestätigt."

Sarah wurde bleich. „Oh Gott, ich hatte Lester ganz vergessen."

Ende Teil 3


End file.
